Ace
Ace is the leader of the Gangreen Gang and is the most confident and malicious of the group. A minor villain in the Powerpuff Girls universe, Ace plays a minor role in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Against the Fearsome Five The Fearsome Five rises to conquer the criminal empire, leaving Ace and his fellow small time thugs without a piece of the action. The Gang's fortune changes when they acquire superpowers from Hades. Ace, in particular, develops power over ice, being able to project it at will. With these powers in tow, Ace and his compatriots try to take over the criminal underworld. Ace stops Bushroot from using his plants to end the battle, slicing them apart with ice shards. The entire Gang ends up winning the battle, although Negaduck, the leader of the Fearsome Five, escapes. Rise and Fall As a result of this victory, the Gangreen Gang becomes the dominant force in the criminal underworld. Ace attempts an alliance with the Senor Senior clan, but Senor Senior Sr. rejects his offer on grounds of Ace's repulsive demeanor. Enraged, Ace hires Fuzzy Lumpkins to eliminate the Seniors, but the pink hillbilly fails. Ace's fortunes come to an end, however, when Hades decides to collect his payment for the gang's superpowers. Hades's agents, the Weird Sisters, come for the fee, but Ace convinces the gang to attack the witches instead. Ace personally blasts the three into a lake. The advantage, however, does not last. The sisters, combining their magic, easily overwhelm the other members of the gang. They even manage to take back the gang's powers. Ace witnesses the deaths of all his fellow comrades. By the end of the fight, he is only able to look in fear as the witches dispatch him. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Ace, along with the rest of the Gangreen Gang, is a constant threat at Gotham City, pulling off his antics, at any way he could think. His reign of terror comes to end, when Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy confront them, to stop the gang. At first glance, Ace mocks the women, only for Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy to reveal their skills and abilities, besting every single member of the gang, save only Ace for last. Before Ace would even react, Poison Ivy knocks out the Gang's leader with a powerful punch, defeating him. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Cartoon Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Joker's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mojo Jojo's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in T.v Shows Villains Category:Mojo Jojo Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Joker Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Dr. Drakken and Doofenshmirtz Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The Beat Alls Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Living characters Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Mr. Burns' Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Cartoon Network Characters